Tails and Cosmo: Reunited
by Emperormephiles4
Summary: my first fanfic, Tails is still crushed by the loss of Cosmo but when she returns what will happen? Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Cosmo: Reunited

Chapter 1: the Tragedy

_My first fanfic so please go easy on me! I do not own any characters involved! All characters are the property of sonic team!_

_Cosmo! ILOVE YOU! Tails cried as the blast wave destroyed Dark Oak and Cosmo._

GAAAAAH! Tails woke up, sweating and panting heavily. This had been the third nightmare tonight, tails had these frequently and more often then not had been unable to sleep afterwards.

"forget it" Tails thought "I'll just go watch TV or something"

Tails headed downstairs to the living room, dragging his feet, this had been the seventh night in a row and he was tired of it. As he turned on the television he realized what was on at this time.

"ugh" he grunted "all that's ever on is cheap shows, commercials, and porn" tails said to no one in particular. Tails was only eleven but he had an I.Q. of 300 and new everything about adult movies and sex, any other kid his age would be ecstatic at the idea of being able to watch an adult film with no parents to catch them, but Tails was a mature boy for his age and didn't care much for them so he had nothing to watch that interested him.

"hmm, maybe I'll just try what Sonic told me" The blue blur had recently told Tails to just try thinking about how much Cosmo really loved him and how she must be in a better place. Of course this didn't help too much but Tails appreciated the thought.

"mm, maybe he's right, maybe Cosmo is better off" Tails thought to himself.

_Tails.._

"wha.."

_Please don't think like that.._

_Who?_

_Tails its me!_

_WAAH! Tails woke up after feeling a warm, comforting hand on his head._

"_Tails! Be careful!"_

_THUMP!_

_Tails fell on the floor, he had drifted off to sleep, but what he heard couldn't be real…could it?_

"_Tails, are you ok?"_

_Yeah I'm-_

_Tails was, to say the least, SHOCKED, there, standing before him, was the one he loved, the one he had lost and could not __ever even hope to forget…Cosmo_

_Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reality Check

Tails was absolutely ecstatic, not only had he just woke up so as to prove this is real, but Cosmo was there,

COSMO.

"I-is it really y-you Cosmo?" Tails said trying his hardest not to start sobbing uncontrollably.

"yes Tails I'm here" Cosmo replied sweetly as if she had never left.

The combination of relief and shock was too much for our friend and he could no longer fight back the tears as they poured down his face. Seeing this Cosmo started to tear up as well and ran over to hug Tails.

"oh Tails! I'm SO sorry for leaving you!"

"and I'M sorry for shooting you!"

"don't be, you had to or the Metarex would have destroyed the galaxy!"

"but how can you be so forgiving about it?, I destroyed you just seconds after saying I l-"

Tails stopped himself mid-sentence and started blushing madly at what he had just been about to say.

"say it Tails…please"

"I-I love you Cosmo, I always have and always will"

"Oh Tails!"

Cosmo pulled him in and kissed him, both were nervous but neither cared, this was the greatest feeling they have ever experienced and it was surely not going to be stopped by shyness.

Tails' POV

_WOW. that's all I can think at this point is wow. NOTHING can describe this, no numbers, no words, not even a full and complete novel or novel series! _

Cosmo's POV

_Am I doing what I think I'm doing? Am I really kissing Tails at last? Yes, this is no dream, I'm really doing this. Oh. My. God. This is THE most complete feeling I've ever experienced, total bliss._

_Normal POV_

_As they finally released each other Tails and Cosmo said at the same time: _

"_that was wonderful"_

"_Its so good to have you back Cosmo" Tails said._

"_glad you feel that way Tails because I'm never leaving you again, this I promise"_

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!_

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: what now?

_First off I appreciate the reviews and how everyone seems to like this story, and don't worry I keep my promises, this chapter is longer so…enjoy._

"So…what now?" Tails asked

"well…I'm not really sure, I mean, I'm back and…" Cosmo was not sure either.

"hmm…I know!"

"what?"

"lets go tell everyone about you being back!"

"good idea! I'm sure everyone else missed me too!" Cosmo mused

"well let me just get ready (looks around) …done." Tails grinned

*giggle*

"what can I say, I'm a fox"

"I know"

"alright lets go tell 'em!"

"okay!"

"by the way, how did you know what I was thinking in my sleep?"

"oh, that, you were talking aloud"

"oh"

Getting in the X-tornado they quickly managed to find everyone gathered in one spot

"sorry about making you dizzy" Tails apologized

"that's okay" Cosmo replied

"okay…here we go…"

"yep…"

"HEY GUYS!"

"hey Tai-!" Sonic was interrupted by shock, as was everyone else there, within seconds, the whole group was swarming over the two, asking questions and more.

"how-"

"when-"

"do you-"

"how can this-"

"GUYS HOLD IT!" Tails yelled trying to pry the group away from Cosmo to give here more space all the while Cosmo was simply giggling to herself.

"Okay" Cosmo said

"yes its really me and I am back, this is no dream and your not going crazy as for how, I'm back because of my Seedrian regeneration abilities…that plus chaos regeneration, it was only a matter of time before I was back"

"well its good to have you back" Amy stated

"yeah! Now we can see each other more Cosmo" Cream cheered

"see buddy I told you chaos regeneration would work in time" Sonic grinned with pride

"yeah" Tails replied

"you know what? We should celebrate!" Knuckles said

"Good idea but...what about the master emerald?" Amy questioned?

"I'll just have it hidden away somewhere only I can reach, as for now I…I….CRAP!"

Knuckles then sped off to the emerald shrine screaming to Rouge who was trying (of course) to steal it.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay everyone lets get ready to party!" Sonic said

"YAY! Everyone else cheered.

_To all of you readers, worry not! This isn't over by a long shot! And get ready for some action and drama as we explore a certain doctors feelings towards this plus the party. Next chapter MIGHT be even longer than this but only maybe because typing sort of hurts my hands after a while R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Party

_Sorry to take so long I've been kind of busy and needed inspiration any way here's the next chapter_

Location: Dr. Eggman's base

*Eggman theme here*

"Well, well , looks like she's back, I'll have to congratulate them"

Eggman said as he sat in his fittingly egg shaped seat looking at the monitors

"Decoe! Bocoe! Bukkun! Fire up the Egg Lasher! We're going to a party!"

"yay party!" the three exclaimed

"not to have fun you imbeciles! To hehe cause mischief"

"yay mischief!'

"ugh, I bet mind readers only charge you half-price"

"HEY!"

Location: Tails' house

"yo Tails! Isn't this great?" Sonic said, a huge grin on his face

"yeah, its all I could ask for: Cosmo's back, your all here, no Eggman, beautiful day, its all perfect"

Tails replied, sitting back on the sofa…next to Cosmo

"aww, how sweet" Cosmo said hugging Tails

Tails immediately blushed, Sonic gave him a thumbs up and Tails returned it.

"y'know Cosmo, all this would simply be another regular day if you weren't here, having you with me makes is what REALLY makes this day perfect."

Cosmo blushed this time, even more so than Tails

"Tails, you're so sweet" she said and then kissed him

"aww how cute" Amy said trying (and failing) to scoot over next to Sonic without him noticing.

At that moment Sonic did something completely out of character, he reached over and pulled Amy into a hug, both blushed and Amy was shocked at this but quickly hugged back, Tails gave Sonic a "wow" look to which Sonic replied "what can I say? It must be contagious" referring to the romance.

"how nice"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked outside to see Eggman in a large three-piece robot shaped sort of like the Egg breaker from shadow the hedgehog but with a long whip-like thing in its hand.

"oh come ON this sort of thing ALWAYS happens" Tails said after seeing the mech unit

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then immediately got to fighting the Egg Lasher

AUGH! Eggman screamed as numerous hits were made to the robot

The robot then hit Tails and Knuckles with the whip while completely missing Sonic

Augh! Tails screamed as he fell back on to the hard ground, but not before throwing his best attack at the robot causing all but Eggman's pod to be destroyed.

"why you little-I'll kill you for that!"

Eggman then charged his laser cannon on his pod

"Tails no!" Cosmo screamed

Suddenly a vine came from the ground and slapped Eggman away, miles away, while his three henchmen planted a device on the ground unnoticed, and then ran to catch their boss.

"thanks Cosmo" Tails said getting up

"are you ok Tails?"

"just fine"

Then the device activated, opening a pod and releasing a strange cloud of smoke which seemingly did nothing.

"strange, I guess the doctor just wanted to mess with us" Sonic said

"well in any case the party isn't over yet right?" Tails questioned enthusiastically

"No way!" everyone said

_Whew! Long chapter…by my standards anyway! Anyway, there are still more chapters to go and increased popularity will get more chapters and events, if anyone would like a character to appear or if you have a suggestion just let me know, I aim to please! R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

_It is recommended that you listen to the Scarecrow's theme from Arkham Asylum during this chapter_

Tails was in a dream world, seeing every single terror or bad memory he ever had floating around him

the excessive amounts terrifying him.

**Are you scared little fox? Do you need your mommy?**

"huh? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly a massive figure arose from the swirling vortex of memories below…it was HIM, Tails' most feared adversary: The Tails Doll!

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked, shivering with fear and pain from the horrid memories

**Poor little Tails! You're in MY world now! **the unholy embodiment of Tails' fear stated.

Tails hid behind a wall, knowing he wouldn't be able to take on a figure that massive

**Look around you! These are the broken fragments of your mind!**

**Soon madness will take you forever! Oh look! A bad memory from the orphanage! Aww how terribly delicious, there beating you up! Calling you FREAK, DEMON, MONSTER, MUTANT!**

Tails was beside himself, never did he think someone could take such delight in his suffering.

**Oh look, another one. Oh this time its when you visited your parents graves and people were destroying them!**

Tails didn't know why this was happening or why it wouldn't stop until he realized: the gas in the container! It must have been some sort of fear gas!

**Figured it out have you? Well, how much more do you think you can take? Shall we see how much more I need to remind you of to destroy your mind?**

Tails wasn't sure how much more he could take. All of this was just too much and something was burning inside him.

**Oh! Here we go the memory of when you lost your dear friend Cosmo!**

"No! anything but that!"

**Oh yes Tails! Now confront your fears, face me and DIE!**

Tails felt a shocking sensation in his hands.

Mwahahahahaha, I will break you!

"NO!" Tails screamed as he jumped in front of his attacker and shot lightening bolts through his hands and zapped the doll, causing it to short-circuit.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Tails doll screamed as the area was engulfed in a bright light.

_Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have much time on my hands and I need more ideas for more so yeah this is pretty much a filler chapter, plus I like the Tails Doll next one will be longer._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tails Vs Tails Doll!

_This chapter may confuse some but remember that although I forgot to state it Tails realized it was a dream shortly before attacking the Tails doll ok now on with the story!_

Tails was in a world all its own and the Tails Doll was still there only now he was even more demonic now: he was angry!

"no, how do I get out of here!"

**I won't rush things now, I want to savor every moment of your terror as I slowly destroy you!**

"no please stop this!"

**Are you kidding! I will destroy you! This is no dream! Your awake! But your in my realm now, now stay still this won't hurt!**

"no!"

Tails shot rapid amounts of electricity at Tails Doll only for it to be reflected back off of him and nearly hit Tails.

"what the-how?"

**Don't you get it? Your in my realm now! I win!**

*bang*

**What was that?**

*bang*

**What-you? How did you-? NOOOOOOOOO!**

Suddenly Tails saw a bright light in his face, stinging his eyes as they struggled to adjust to their surroundings, at this point Dr. Quack informed him:

"that gas really did a number on you! It took a good while to wake you up and get you out of there!"

"oh man! I've never had to face so many fears at once!"

"Tails…"

Tails looked over to see the concerned face of his beloved Cosmo, a look of pure concern and fear in her eyes.

"what were you dreaming about?"

Tails almost didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was.

"Tails Doll…my most evil adversary was there and he forced me to confront every bad memory or fear I have…including when I lost you."

By this point everyone had left and Cosmo and Tails were alone, Cosmo's eyes were flooding with tears and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close crying into his shoulder and apologizing.

"Tails, I'm so sorry! I should never have put you through that and let Tails Doll use it against you! You deserve better than that! You deserve better than to be tortured because of me!"

At this point Tails grabbed Cosmo and turned her to face him.

"Don't you say things like that! I would never be happy again if I didn't have you! Your everything to me Cosmo! I could never live without you! I love you!"

"oh Tails! I'm sorry! I love you too!"

And with that the two of them embraced each other and kissed (how sweet!).

Later, Tails was out of the hospital and after everyone explained that he had fainted after the party and they had to rush him to the hospital due to him having spasms, they all decided that this was a good time to take a break from fighting Eggman…or at least TAILS takes a break.

"but guys!" Tails protested.

"no buts! You've had a big couple of days and you need rest, besides we can handle Eggy!" Sonic replied.

"oh okay…but I get to show Cosmo around town tomorrow!"

"that will be okay as long as you have fun and don't try anything funny! We don't know what that fear gas can do or if it has any side effects."

"okay, okay" Tails accepted in defeat.

Later that night

"okay Tails your bed's ready!" Cosmo hollered to Tails who was watching TV in the living room.

"okay Cosmo!" Tails yelled back and then proceeded to walk up the flight of stairs to his bedroom where he saw Cosmo had just finished readying it for him.

"Cosmo…I've been thinking…" Tails blushed at what he was about to say.

"what is it?" Cosmo asked so innocently that it made Tails even more nervous

"well, uh, you don't really have a place to sleep so…" Tails trailed off hoping Cosmo would get it.

Sure enough Cosmo did, as soon as she did her expression turned to one of embarrassment but then she smiled sweetly.

"oh Tails! I'd be delighted to!"

While Tails was taken aback by this he did not argue or question it…until they were actually in bed, Cosmo in her thin nightgown and Tails wearing nothing at all…soon fate decided to pull a joke on him and his thoughts made his member grow…before he could turn of the light!

"why Tails is that what I think it is?" Cosmo asked seductively.

"uhh" was all Tails could say in response to Cosmo's tone of voice.

_Whew! Another chapter down! By the way in case you wanted to have the lemon happen now…well too bad! Wait until next chapter to see how it goes! But here's a little something for reading this:_

_As i lay her down on the very bed_

_giving a kiss on that, beautiful head_

_gently stroking her body for__the body I caress_

_removing our clothes as we continue to undress_

_for it will be then where we will get...NAUUUUGHTY!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Lemon

_No comment!_

"hmhm Tails that tickles!"

"sorry Cosmo."

"its okay I love it when you kiss me like that!

As Tails slowly made his way between Cosmo's legs he felt his nervousness leave him and his instincts take over.

"oh Tails! *pant* that-feels-so-good!"

"oh god! This tastes great!"

"Tails! Don't say things like that its embarrassing!"

"sorry"

"its okay, now, let me return the favor"

As Cosmo took his member into her mouth Tails moaned with pleasure.

"oh Cosmo! That feels incredible"

Tails could never even hope to describe this, no matter how much he tried he could not think of any words to do justice to the feeling he was having now.

"okay, enough foreplay, now, take me!" Cosmo said

Tails was slightly taken aback by this, he never in his time knowing Cosmo would have thought he'd see her like this, but the look of pure lust in her eyes told him all he needed to know to continue going.

"okay, here goes"

Tails' erect member was then placed inside of Cosmo, breaking her hymen and after a few moments Cosmo gave the word, allowing Tails to take control and begin thrusting in and out of her.

"oh Tails! This feels heavenly"

"I can't even describe this feeling"

After a few minutes Tails simply couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting faster into Cosmo, earning pleasurable moans from his lover.

"Tails, I'm going to cum!" Cosmo said

"me too! Should I pull out?"

"no! don't pull out!"

Tails, upon realizing this is what she truly desired, stopped holding back and released his semen into Cosmo.

"TAAAILLLLSSS!"

"COSMO!"

Tails and Cosmo both were in a state of pure bliss, surely this was the ultimate pleasure!

"That *pant* was *pant* incredible Tails" Cosmo said lovingly

"I know *pant* we should do this again sometime" Tails replied with a mischievous expression on his face.

"heehee, Tails you can be so naughty sometimes!" Cosmo said, resting her head on Tails' chest

"goodnight Cosmo"

"goodnight Tails"

And with that the two lovers fell asleep the only light in the room being the light of the full moon.

_Well, hehe I guess this is pretty okay for my first lemon based chapter. Anyway I'd like to point out that Tails and Cosmo are eleven: Tails' I. him to know about sex and Cosmo was taught about it before the destruction of her people._

_Anyway, R&R and don't worry its still not over!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Minor Setback

_For those of you who were wondering I may do another lemon if requested or if I feel like it_

As the two star-crossed lovers laid there in bed the light from the morning sun came shining through the window and began to wake them.

*yawn* "well that was quite a night! Tails said as he woke up.

Tails then looked over to see Cosmo laying next to him…completely nude.

"wow…it wasn't a dream" Tails said blushing.

He then kissed Cosmo's head (still sweet by the way!)

Cosmo then began to stir

*yawn* "morning Tailsy!"

Tails was amused by this new nickname

"morning angel"

"aww *kisses Tails* your so sweet"

"well you do deserve the best I can possibly give you Cosmo"

Suddenly Tails realized Cosmo was crying

"what's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy to have someone like you in my life"

"and its my pleasure to be with you Cosmo" Tails smiled

"thank you Tails, now, will you show me around town today?"

Tails giggled "sure but you may want to put on some clothes first"

Cosmo blushed as she realized she was completely naked

"oh my! Um, I'll go change now!"

Cosmo then rushed into the bathroom to put on her usual dress.

Later in the park

"wow Tails its so pretty here!"

"I know, ever since we got back here from space I haven't been able to fully appreciate natures beauty"

"oh Tails I'm so sorry"

"don't be, your back now and that's all that matters"

"Oh Tails! I still can't believe you'd still love me after all I put you through"

"really, its ok, like I said having you here with me completes me" (hehe cute Tails)

Meanwhile hiding be hind a tree is the evil Tails Doll (yes he's the bad guy of this story)

"look at them, so sweet, so kind, so pure and loving… they must be destroyed!"

"hey look Cosmo! A penny on heads! that's good luck!"

Tails doll sneaks up behind them

"mm, time for a good old laser beam"

Tails bends over to get the penny and Tails doll fires the laser only for it to rebound and hit him instead

"a minor setback"

Next Tails and Cosmo cross the street

"this time I'll shred them to pieces with my claws!"

But before the Tails Doll can reach them he gets hit by a still moving car and is flung head first into a billboard for car insurance.

"a minor setback"

Later Tails and Cosmo are watching fireworks together while the Tails doll prepares to shoot them with a ridiculously large gun.

"this time there is no escape you two half-wits!"

But before he can shoot a rocket accidentally hits him by flying sideways and flings him into the sky with it.

"!"

BOOM!

As the sparkling firework debris comes down it writes in the sky:

A minor setback

_Be ready for chapter 9! Oh and sorry for late posting I had some technical difficulties._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: True Evil

_This chapter will focus mainly on the Tails Doll to provide some insight into the characters motives._

In the infernal Hell realm on his wicked throne sits evil incarnate, the personification of malevolence, the Tails Doll!

"Get blood of most innocent being in the universe? Done. Return videos? Done. Punish Henchdemon? *smack* Done. Destroy entire universe? Hmm…"

The monster gets up from his throne and goes over to a cauldron.

"now cauldron, show me the location of "The Ultimate Annihilator!"

"no boss! Not that!" Henchdemon said

"yes, that! The vilest weapon in creation, the most evil tool for destruction ever built, a cannon so powerful it could erase all of existence!"

"how come boss always want to destroy universe anyway?"

"grk! Well, you know, I needed a bigger purpose then just winning a stupid race" Tails doll said with disgusted emphasis on the race.

"I'll never forget that day…"

Flashback (come on , you knew this would happen)

Several years ago

Location: eggmans base

"worthless! Absolutely worthless! All of you!" Eggman said with pure hate in his eyes

"especially you tails doll! You're so slow its ridiculous! Your completely useless!"

"but I-"

"no buts! Gaurds! Have him put in the shredder!"

"please don't father I-"

"SILENCE!"

End Flashback

"fool! He could not destroy me! You can't destroy true evil! And I will prove it once I destroy the universe!"

"what we do then boss?"

"… I hadn't thought about it actually, gloat I suppose, cackle wickedly over the ashes that sort of thing"

"now where is the Ultimate Annihilator? What! Its in pieces! Damn! I was so close! I-wait where are the pieces… the first piece is…there? My now what a coincidence."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The world can wait

Tails sighed "this day is so peaceful, its almost eerie, like something's just bound to happen"

Sure enough Tails was right, within moments Sonic came running to the tree where Tails and Cosmo were relaxing.

"Tails, Eggman's at it again, wanna come help take him down again?"

"hm…nah, I think I'll let you handle this one"

"really?"

"yeah, I think I'll just stay with Cosmo this time"

"oh Tails, you don't have to worry about me"

"no no I insist, I can help save the world any day, Eggman really attacks that much"

"well, if you insist"

"alright Tails I'll be seeing ya!"

And with that the blue blur dashed off into the distance.

"so Cosmo what would you like to do today?"

"well-"

In an instant everything changed from normal to complete chaos, with a flash a vortex opened up from the sky , on the other world was a hellish yet familiar world and out of it flew a very familiar villain.

"you! What do you want now?" Tails demanded slightly nervous.

"I want what is right fully mine"

And with that Tails Doll pointed a clawed finger towards Cosmo

"me?"

"not you the amulet"

"n-never!"

"ugh, very well we'll do this the hard way"

And with the speed to rival Sonic's he flew and snatched the amulet from Cosmo

"no!"

As he flew towards the vortex Tails Doll cried out: "enjoy the last few days you have left!"

And the vortex closed leaving a guilty Tails and a sad Cosmo

"why would he want your amulet?"

"because it holds the key…to destroy the universe"

TO BE CONTINUED

*insert dbz preview theme here*

_What could this mean? why did Tails doll need the amulet? Why am I asking you these questions?_

_Find out in my next story: Tails and Cosmo: Universal Chaos_


End file.
